A Broken Promise
by GitahMuttan
Summary: "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Even though I said that I'm going to save the both of you!" Those were his words when he broke that promise. A promise that changed him. How will he handle things after that shocking event? -The story acts like a short epilogue of the movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork. *Spoiler alert for the movie* Hiyori/Tomoki


**A/N: **Hi there! This is my first Sora no Otosimono FanFic and I don't know if this is also the last. I've finished the series a day ago and I was really amazed by it, especially the movie (that's what the fic is all about). So I broke my 3 week hiatus to write something for this fandom. I'll excuse myself then. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sora no Otoshimono, If I did, then I'll make this as a 10 minute anime. XD

**Change Log:**

**06/25/12: **Edited the "Sound effects". Thanks NarayanK for pointing that out. It really helped out.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Even though I said that I'm going to save the both of you!"

* * *

**A Broken Promise**

**A Sora no Otoshimono One Shot**

* * *

**Tomoki's POV**

It has been a long week since the first person who confessed her love to me, Kazane Hiyori, disappeared. I was still dumbfounded by the current situation. I oftentimes lock myself inside my malicious room, diving through my huge collection of erotic magazines without giving a single thought nor being aroused by them.

The people around me were weird. They say that they don't remember the girl named Hiyori. The girl that joined the New World Discovery Club. The girl who tried so hard to fit in the weird atmosphere. I became irritated when they deny the fact that they know the the said girl.

The angeloids that are currently freeloading in my tiny home, Ikaros, Nymph, and sometimes Astarea, were somehow quieter than I thought they would. Sometimes, I can hear a single silent knock in my door, and after a few moments, I'll go check to take my food and go back in. Maybe they understand what am I going through, but I don't know what's happening myself.

I haven't been going to school since the day they denied her existence. Sohara always tries hard to wake me up every morning, but her efforts would only go to waste. Both of us knew that, but trying wouldn't hurt, right? It was a long time since the last time I was Karate Chopped, too.

At night, Ikaros always tried her best to knock lightly on my room's door. I taught her about that. About being polite by knocking before entering. I'm quite amused that I taught her about manners, because if I haven't, my door would be a goner by now. I could only give a groan as a response to each and every knock she's giving. Eventually, she'll stop and I'll hear her calm footsteps heading downstairs.

Nymph and Astarea always screams in front of my room's door every other day. They are trying hard to cheer me up. They even tried to tease me brutally like saying that I'm an Idiotic Asshole or something like that, but I'm not in the mood to argue with others. The two of them, of course, would eventually run downstairs, screaming, and sometimes sobbing.

Peace and Quiet is the best. That's my motto. I'm currently experiencing it in the past few days, though I'm not sure if I'm enjoying this...

Sugata-senpai only came once but he was the only one who had successfully engaged in a decent conversation with me in the past week.

* * *

"You know, Tomoki, I think what you're saying is right." Senpai said as he knocked lightly in my room's door. I was startled by his words, knowing that it's about my long term misery. I stood up and almost tripped on my way towards the door. I grasped the cold handle of the old fashioned door and slowly opened it.

"What do you mean?" I questioned the weirdo, trying to assure my theory.

"That there is this girl that joined the club." Senpai whispered softly. "I'm not quite sure, but I know that someone had joined the club sometime ago. I can't remember but , I'm positive that you have your reasons." He finished the sentence with his normal tone of voice.

"So... Kazane Hiyori doesn't ring a bell?" I asked him once more, getting irritated all of the sudden. Why does she need to disappear like that? Reality is so cruel. Everything that's bad is happening to the nice ones. It's clearly unfair!

"No..." He replied, going back to those silent whispers. I gritted my teeth and pushed him away from my doorstep, and smashed the door closed. Forbidding entrance from anyone else.

"Tomoki! Tomoki!" Senpai screamed out my name on top of his lungs while trying his best to open the door, but to no avail. I dashed to my magazine filled bed and dived drastically, burying my head in the heaps of treasure.

I promise, Kazane, that I won't forget!

Sugata-senpai also gave up like the others, and walked away...

* * *

Tonight, I'm still slacking off in my room. I don't want to move a single feature of my body. I stared blankly in the starry sky through my windows. I don't know what to do.

Is this just a mere dream? The brave girl who passed all of my dirty tests. The brave girl who mixed in easily. The brave girl who confessed in front of everyone. Is that only a dream?

"No... I won't let it happen!"

I can feel my body's energy somehow being restored. I stood up quickly and jumped through my window. I was surprised that I jumped, but no one would stop this determined Tomoki!

I landed gracefully in our yard, not feeling any pain at all. I dashed towards our gate, and ran through the silent streets of Sorami city. I don't know where I'm going, and I also don't know what am I doing. I'm just sure that I have to do something fast.

I passed through the fields, where she confessed her love to me. I didn't stop and continued to freely dash to the forest. I travelled through trees, not knowing what danger awaits me if my moves are wrong.

I arrived on the edge of a cliff, where me and Hiyori first met. I breathed heavily and rested my arms on the location's railing. I can't easily forget her. She is an important person and all.

I hope this is just a dream...

I can feel my hot tears fall from my reddish eyes. It freely flow down to my cheek and fell to the soft soil afterwards. I can't hold my emotions any longer as I yelled through the open horizon.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! I promised that I'm going to save you!" I fell down to my knees after screaming the hell out of my voicebox. I resumed crying afterwards. I can see the sky changing it's color from blackish to yellowish. It's the sunrise. I raised my head slowly and rubbed the remnants of my tears.

Kazane...

_Flap_

What's that? I was alerted by the immediate sound. Is that... wings?

_Flap_

"Sakurai-kun..."

I turned around and spotted her. The girl that I am mourning for. Kazane! My eyes widened from surprise. She isn't wearing an armor like any angeloid would wear, nor wearing clothes of our school, but she's wearing something white, something that's so shiny that even I couldn't see.

"Kazane!" I screamed to acknowledge her name and walked slowly towards her. When I got closer, I noticed something.

She's crying...

"Sakurai-kun... I don't want you to suffer anymore."

I only stared at her with a starstrucked look on my face. Is she a real angel? I can't compose a proper reply.

"Please..." She held my face softly with her delicate hands. She caressed my cheeks slowly. "Move on." She finished her statement. My eyes began to water once again.

"Why you? Why are you the one who died? Everyone forgot about you, and I don't know why. I don't know what should I do!" I cried once again. But this time, she wiped my warm tears away from my face.

"Don't worry about me... Just go and live your life normally again." She said, being unselfish. I like that trait of hers, but...

"I... I can't..." She disturbed my words by speaking once again.

"My only wish... Is for you to please remember me, forever and ever, Tomoki-kun..." She said sincerely. My heart skipped a beat as she leaned forward and gave me another kiss. I moved two steps backwards because of utter shock, blushing heavily.

"Open a new horizon, with your friends, and don't worry about me." She narrated, slowly fading away. I only watched in awe as the Angel flew farther and farther. I managed to open my mouth after some difficulties.

"Hey! Kazane!" I screamed cheerfully, waving my hands on top of my head. She looked back and readied herself to listen.

"Please visit me in my dreams sometimes!" I vocalized, she looked startled at first, but then smiled afterwards.

"Yes!" Was her answer.

"That hair ornament suits you!" She was slowly fading away...

"Yes!" Her voice too, is fading away.

"I love you!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

...

There was no response. She was gone.

* * *

I smiled brightly as I stared at the shining sun. I'm glad that I had the chance to meet her once again, and to say my own feelings too.

I should follow her advice...

Open a new horizon with my beloved friends, and don't look back.

"Thank you, Hiyori."

* * *

OoOoO **The END!** OoOoO

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. It's short. I'm sorry. I've only written this for around 2 hours or less. I don't know if this is good or not (my motto. xD) but please do comment, praise, flame, criticize and give advice for the story. Thank you for reading and have a nice day ahead of ya!


End file.
